


Mine

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Castiel, Romance, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Dean debía entender, que él no tenía nada más.





	Mine

Dean estaba tan enojado.

 

Muy molesto. Y Castiel se sentía extraño, torpe y cohibido sin saber cómo reaccionar a él tocándolo, besándolo, siendo abrumador y fiero.

 

Sus bocas chocaron furiosas, la gabardina atravesó la habitación y el sonido de tela desgarrada arranco un gemido áspero y dolorido de lo más profundo de su alma.

 

—¡Jesús Cas! Vas a matarme de rabia y hambre, no puedes ser tan jodidamente caliente cuando peleas conmigo.

 

Dean puntuó cada palabra con un beso áspero y mojado sobre su boca.

 

Castiel deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y se aferro con fuerza y desesperación a él. Solo quería fundirse en su contra. Dean no entendía, no entendía cuanto es que significaba para él.

 

Sus zapatos se hicieron a un lado en medio de un brusco forcejeo y luego Castiel rodeo la cintura de Dean, sintiendo sus manos deslizarse aprisa por su espalda y luego cerrarse firmemente alrededor de sus glúteos.

 

Jadeo apartándose un segundo de sus bocas en busca de aire. Y luego hablo entre besos contra su mejilla, enronquecido y serio.

 

—No me arrepiento, no lo hago Dean. Y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo —gruño mordiendo su cuello, sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared con más fuerza de la habitual y luego la lengua de Dean estaba en su boca mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus pantalones. Castiel aumento la fuerza de su agarre y lo beso como si fuera la última vez, dejando arañazos y moretones en su estela.

 

Los próximos minutos fueron gruñidos, quejidos, respiraciones ásperas y sonidos se succión, antes de quejarse de forma brutal y gutural con la fricción pegajosa entre sus cuerpos haciéndolos estremecer.

 

***

 

Sam sorbió ruidosamente su taza de café. Después de hacer lo que habían hecho en la habitación de Dean, y en lo cual no quería pensar, porque ya tenía suficientes cicatrices mentales para una vida gracias. Las ganas se habían ido y solo había quedado la rabia pura, no diluida, que había esperado sobre lo que paso con Billy.

 

Castiel aparto su taza de té con miel. Vaya, siempre le sorprendía la consonancia entre el par, incluso cuando Dean estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar.

 

—¿Es que de verdad  tenias que matar a Billy? ¿En serio? ¿Calamidades cósmicas no te dice algo?

 

Castiel rodó los ojos, en realidad lo hizo, como si fuera un adolescente engreído y Dean el adulto responsable que insiste en que la hierba y las pandillas te conseguirá muerto o en prisión cuando podrías ir a la universidad.

 

Sam se atraganto con el café y frunció el ceño porque ese pensamiento era demasiado específico. Hizo una mueca.

 

—Eso ni siquiera es verdad. La peor calamidad cósmica que podría ocurrir la han provocado ustedes, más de una vez, lo siento Sam.

 

—Ningún problema Cas.

 

Dean lo miro mal y Sam se encogió de hombros, no es que fuera una mentira.

 

—Y seguimos aquí, todos seguimos aquí, así que lidiare con ello cuando llegue el momento.

 

—Cas habíamos tomado una decisión que es más importante que nosotros no puedes ser simplemente tan…

 

—¿Tan qué Dean? —gruño con rabia y dolor. —¿Egoísta? ¿Es lo que ibas a decir? ¡Sí! ¡Fui egoísta pero no sería la primera vez! ¡Así que discúlpame! ¡Pero lo haría una vez y otra vez y otra! ¡Porque eres mío! ¡Porque ambos lo son! ¡Porque no tengo nada más! ¡No hay cielo, no hay infierno, ángeles, demonios o Dios! ¡¡Yo no tengo nada más!! ¡¡Así que lidia con ello!! ¿¡O ya olvidaste de quien lo aprendí!?

 

Cas se dio la vuelta con su gabardina ondeando de forma dramática dejándolos en un silencio aturdido, Sam a veces olvidaba que antes de ser Cas, había sido un Ángel del señor con millones de hermanos a su alrededor.

 

Jesús.

 

Ahora solo los tenía a ellos.

 

—Tiene razón Dean, después de todo lo que ha pasado es lo único que tenemos. El uno al otro, nosotros a Cas y Cas a nosotros y ahora tal vez mamá.  Solo...

 

Dean suspiro y salió de la cocina.

_—¿Cas?_

 

Sam bebió su último trago de café y sonrió al escuchar suaves murmullos por el pasillo.

 

Un par de minutos más tarde se extraño de que aun no hubieran vuelto con el aroma del tocino aun apetitoso en la cocina y luego una exclamación y un golpe seco, que no eran especialmente del tipo agresivos.

 

_—¡Carajo Cas!_

 

¡OH!

 

No, no, no, no, nope, no.

 

Sam fue a su habitación por sus zapatos para correr, si que la posesividad era mutua y no excluyente, pero había cosas que no necesitaba saber.

 

No.

 

—¡¡Vuelvo después!!!

 

Sam grito con más volumen del habitual, en verdad, no más cicatrices para él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holi!! Ya es Julio! pronto sera mi cumple y aun estoy regalando drabbles! Puedes pedir el tuyo aquí o ir a mi página cuyo enlace dejare aquí abajito. 
> 
> Esta temporada de Supernatural me gusto mucho, hubo bastante destiel y mucho Badass Cas, si... bien aun no supero su muerte pero lo he sobrellevado lo suficiente para dignarme a escribir algo más o menos decente, ojala les guste! kudos y coments se agradecen un montón, los dejo con mis redes aquí abajito :D
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162919537093/mine-stsuki-supernatural-archive-of-our-own)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
